User blog:Amz96/New school,New life, New friends Part 3
''Chapter 3 '' Previously ----- '' Mr Stock: Yes her name is Kimberly Crawford Kim : Hi Sir! Mr Stock: Ah Ms Crawford, Take a seat. ''and now '' Mr Stock: Kimberly, Come up here and tell us about your self ''Kim looks at Mika, '' Mika: Go on, you have to, it part of your grade Kim: Go up there, hah no thanks Mr Stock: Kimberly, Kim: Yes sir ''Kim’s speech '' ''Well Im Kim, '' Mr Stock: Propper word Ms Kimberly. Kim: Ok ''Well my Name is Kimberly Ann Crawford, Im 15, I Have a little sister Rose she’s 5 and well lets just say, I would rather be back at my old school, But, I can’t, because, my mum and dad died last week, and now, i’m living with my Aunt, '''Starts to cry'. '' Mr Stock: Ok i think that os enough, Mika, can you take Kim out side Mika: Yes Sir, come on Kim. Mika takes Kim out side '' Mika: Are you ok ? Kim: yeah, Its just that my little sister thinks where on holidays, Non of mum friends back home new about my parents. Mika: Well your here now, at a new school, with new friends and starting a new and better life, with you aunt, and i’m sure your aunt will explain everything when she’s ready Kim: I know, it’s just that my parents, wont be here to see me turn 16, or never here to see my little sister grow up. Mika: I know Hun, But they will be watching you and Rose from up there ''Points up the the sky. ''Are your ready to go back in ? Kim: Yeah, Thx ''Smiles '' ''Kim’s POV '' ''Finlay, Its out they know that my parents are dead, My sister doesn’t no whats going on she’s so naive, Its hard to keep something in like this form here i mean where sisters we tell each other everything, sometimes things we didn’t even tell our parenst, but that only lasted 2 and half year’s I guess thats why my aunt wanted to keep a diary. I should probably write in it ! '' 'Kim walks back in to Class ''' Mr Stock: Kim here is the book that we are reading in class, we are reading and taking notes, please keep up. Kim: Yes Sir Kim walks back to her desk '' ''Kim’s POV '' ''Notes ! Really ! Why do we need notes i’m just gonna write in my diary. '' Mr Stock: You will be writing an essay on this book next week, to take note and read over the week. Kim: WHAT ! Mr Stock: Kimberly ! Kim: Sorry sir. ''In stead of taking notes Kim write in her Diary. '' Dear Diary I’ve told my english class that I have a 5 years old sister Rose, and my parents are DEAD ! its not my fault Mr Stock forced me to come up and tell the class about my self, and I had to use proper words whats with that ! NO one uses proper words anymore. I think i’m just gonna keep every thing to my family to my self now, its quite embracing! My aunt is the only one that gets me. But thats good right ? anyways Im in class and Mr Stock, its giving me the evils, I better go . Love always Kim 'After school at Jack and Kim’s locker ''' Jack: So Kim, since you do Karate, did you wanna come to the dojo and meet the rest of the Gang. Kim: Um sure, Would it be alright if I join you Dojo? jack: Sure, i just need to ask my sensei ''later at the Dojo '' Every one : Jack! Jack: Hey Guys, this is Kim, she new, she loves Karate, and was wondering if she could join Rudy: Hi Kim, i’m Rudy, the sensei, yes you can, but we will need to parents permission. Kim Gulps '' Kim: sure Jack: So Kim, this is Jerry, and milton and of course Mika. Kim: Hey Guys, Hey Mika Rudy: Ok, Kim, you can work with me, Milton and Mika spar and Jerry and Jack you can spar. Jerry: WHAT ! Jack, hah, no Jack: Come on man, I wont hurt. Jerry: O..ook ''Gulps '' ''Jack grabs Jerry’s arm and flips him '' Jerry: That is not cool man. 'With Rudy and Kim ''' Rudy: So Kim, are your parents in town ? Kim: No i don’t live with your parents Rudy: A relative Kim: I live with my aunt. does that count ? Rudy: Yes, just get her to come down and she can get you register. Kim: sure. Rudy: Ok so we are going to work on your Kick and punch. Kim: Ok, ''Kim shows rudy her high and straight Kick, and punch. '' Rudy: WOW, have you done Karate before ? Kim; I started but then I had to move. Im a brown belt. Rudy: Well then, lets see you up against Jack Kim: sure To Be continued ----- Thx for reading hope you enjoyed, dont be sacred to drop a comment and give advice :) Love ya All, missing you heeps ! < 3 xoxoxo Category:Blog posts